One man's trash, is anothers Treasure
by Miesha
Summary: What if, one morning, Harry wakes up lost, surrounded by people who look suspiciously like his parents and others that Harry wasn’t exactly familiar with, who practically invite him to tea!
1. Introduction

**Title: **Never take your life for granted

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** What if, one morning, Harry wakes up lost, surrounded by people who look suspiciously like his parents and others that Harry wasn't exactly familiar with, practically inviting him to tea!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (although I wish I did!) so all the characters that you recognise belong to J.K Rowling.

'…….' thoughts

" …" speech

Now remember this is my first story so please bear with me! And review!

**Narrator POV:**

The misty, midnight sky looked down upon the small town of Surrey, the stars only scarcely visible.  
The date is July 30th and in about 13, no wait sorry, 12 minutes Harry Potter was going to turn sixteen.

Although to some, this may be an exciting event, but for Harry, there was nothing special about it all. 16 was, at least to him, just a number. Reason being, that for the first eleven years of his life, his birthday was ignored; Less than, in the Dursleys books, it didn't exist! This was not exactly a pleasant fact to Harry, however over the years, he had accepted that he wouldn't be receiving any birthday gifts or cards from his supposed 'family', nor would it be acknowledged. So he mostly kept to himself, if he could help it, on his birthday.

You see, Harry potter was no ordinary boy, oh no - he was far from it. Harry potter was a wizard. Not just any wizard at that, he was _The Boy Who Lived. _This did not spark an increase of good-will towards Harry from the Durselys after this discovery, if anything, it decreased it. They despised anything that was out of the ordinary. And if being a wizard was abnormal, being_ The Boy Who Lived_ would only have made matters worse, had the Dursleys understood the implications that were included with this title.

(A/N: you know the history of Harry, he "defeats" Voldemort, parents die, is claimed a hero, yeah, yeah, yeah, don't make me do into detail!)

And, as only The Boy who Lived would, he received a lot of mail, and his Birthday was no exception.

At present, (no pun intended) we find our hero wide awake, on his small, cramped floor, opening newly arrived packages and parcels from his friends that had just been dropped or delivered through his window, with the small complication of un-jamming said window.

**Third POV:**

Finding himself a comfortable position on the carpet, Harry carefully freed a letter and parcel neatly tied to the leg of an obliging owl. He placed the parcel to the side, and began to read the neatly scripted scrawl - typical of Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_First I must wish you a Happy Birthday! Finally 16! You must be excited._

He snorted uncharacteristically 'Yeah right, through their eyes only'. He read on, ignoring his betraying thoughts.

_I certainly hope the Dursleys are treating you fairly. _

_Not a great deal happening here. I wish to see you so very soon! Ron, Ginny and the twins and I are trying greatly to convince Dumbledore to let you stay; however, we're still in the negotiating period. Several members of The Order are doing their part too. We all miss you, and want to see you here soon!_

_Hopefully we won't have to wait too long!_

_Sincerely Hermione_

_P.S - I hope you like the gift! I was so lucky to purchase this, as there were few copies left!_

He recognised her guarded attempt at conversation; she was trying to keep his spirits up. But he couldn't care less. None of them could possibly imagine what he was going through with the loss of Sirius. As much as he wanted to get out and escape Privet drive and his own personal suffering, he wanted even less to face his friends and the order and their sympathy.

He left his thoughts to their continuing angst, as he tuned out. He slowly un-wrapped the gift, to find a strong, quality copy of Quidditch Through the Ages volume III. He expected no less of Hermione to bestow upon him a book...not that he didn't appreciate it. It _was _still about Quidditch.

"Sirius used to love watching me play quidditch."

He felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes when he recognised the existence of past-tense in that sentence. He tried to hold the tears back. 'Don't think about him now' he scolded himself.

Now even more upset, he placed the book to the side and quietly reached for Ron's parcel.

But then something caught his eye; another parcel. But this time, he didn't recognise the owl. 'Or rather bird' he corrected as he studied the gleaming jet-black feathers, sharp beak and piercing stare said bird was giving him...It was far from a barn owl, so that ruled out Hogwarts.

Ron's delivery forgotten, he picked up the curious parcel carefully and turned it over and around in his fingers, searching for a note of explanation. Finding nothing, he returned it to the floor, his gaze refusing to leave it.

He wondered for a moment, the possibility of him being the wrong recipient. However the look the delivery bird held on him quickly diminished that thought, and rather disturbed him.

He debated in his mind the advantages and disadvantages of opening the suspicious parcel, fully aware that he would be placing himself in danger. For all he knew, this was a trap.

But now he couldn't put his curiosity to rest, so quickly searching for his wand under the floorboard, held on to it tightly as he opened the parcel slowly with one hand, both anticipating and dreading what could be inside.

Once he had finished unwrapping, a glass sphere rolled out and onto the floor containing what looked like silver liquid dancing around in various patterns.

He picked up the curious object and studied it closely. If he looked close enough he could've sworn he saw a sentence appear.

_Never take your life for granted…For there could be worse things._

Mystified at what relation that sentence could have, Harry began to feel a slight dizziness rise up within him. And before he knew it Harry's surroundings dissolved into darkness.

_A/N:_

What do you think! This is my first story so I would really like some constructive criticism! I know it is a bit short, but I was really excited to get my first chapter underway!

And I know that the book Hermione gave him was so un-original, but you know, it really had no significance what-so-ever to the story so I moved on.

Anyway please review!

Ciao!

MiEsHa


	2. Dreams? visions?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (Except my own characters!) I have J.K Rowling to thank, who does own it.

**Hp-princess755:** you have nothing to worry about as I hate Cho and have no desire to pair up her with Harry what so ever! Let me know if you do have any preferences for any other pairings! Thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter of my first story!

**Doughnut: **thank you so much for reviewing! About Harry fainting? You shall find out soon my friend! OO;

Hopefully, this chapter will be a bit longer! Review!

As Harry slowly woke up, he was dimly aware of smell of bacon cooking. This surprised him, as he was the one who usually cooked breakfast. He wondered why Aunt Petunia had suddenly decided to cook for once.

When his eyes had fully opened, he realised that he had no recognition of the surrounding room, or falling asleep in a room like this. In Fact, he had no memory of falling asleep at all.

The last thing he remembered was that strange sphere. His first thought was that it might have been a port key, but as he looked around the room, he didn't see the sphere anywhere.

"Where in the world am I?" He thought aloud.

He slowly crawled out of the very comfortable bed to find he was wearing black silk boxes

" That's odd," he said

Since when did he own a pair of Black silk boxes? He looked around the room looking for some clothes to put on. He found some, neatly folded on the end of his bed. He put them on, surprised to find that they fit perfectly.

He walked out of the room to find a wide hallway with a staircase on his left.

As he walked out, he heard plates and cutlery clinking together, as if they were being set up on a table.

He really didn't want to intrude on anyone's breakfast, but the only way to find out just how he got here was to talk to who-ever lived here.

Walking down the stairs, he could've sworn he heard his name mentioned. He shook his head to clear that thought. I mean how could these people know him; it must have been a name similar to his, like Garry or Larry, or Barry?

He reached the end of the stairs, took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was a red headed woman that looked exactly like his mother! Well at least the like pictures of his mother.

"Harry…you're up!" She seemed almost nervous as she said this, as if she didn't expect him to come down.

A man that was almost the exact replica of his father looked up from reading the Daily prophet.

" What are you doing up? We usually just bring your breakfast up to you," The James-look-alike said with surprise, but not exactly the pleasant type of surprise.

What the hell was this? Some wonderful, demented dream that his head had conjured up to tease him?

I-I just…one second" Harry stammered.

He backed out the door, around the corner and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

If this was a dream, those must have been his parents in there, though why did they seem almost apprehensive around him, like they were scared he would lash out at them in an instant.

But, then again, the dream felt so real. Not like most of his dreams, even his visions of Voldemort didn't come anywhere near to this feeling of reality.

Well the only thing he could do was play along, and see what happens.

He took several deep breaths to prepare himself he walked back into the kitchen as if it were an everyday thing.

His parents exchanged shocked glances as he sat at the table.

"Well this certainly is a pleasant surprise," His mother said smiling hopefully.

Hoping for what? Harry wondered.

"Don't be so sure," he heard His father mutter under his breath. He must have thought Harry wouldn't hear him, However, Harry heard every word.

" Well… I thought I'd be a bit different this morning," He replied trying to play along and act normal as possible, when really he had million questions going through his mind at the same time, crashing in to each other, then creating an explosion of even more questions with some questions yelling out with road rage at other questions and…. okay getting off subject now.

Anyway, where were we? Ah yes.

Suddenly Harry heard someone running down the stairs.

"'Morning mu-" the girl stopped suddenly with wide eyes as her gaze landed on Harry.

This girl had waist-length wavy auburn hair with bright-warm hazel eyes. She looked about 14. Two years younger than him.

Wait…did she just call his mother mum? Merlin! This was his sister!

A/N:

So what do you think?! This chapter was a bit longer, I hope you like it.

Thanks to Hp princess755, doughnut and Trixie po who reviewed my first chapter!

Okay the pairings I'm willing to do are:

H/Hr

H/G

R/Hr

Please vote! And review!!!

If you want any other pairings just ask and I will consider doing them. Please do not request any slash parings!

Ciao!

MiEsHa


	3. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (Except my own characters!) I have J.K Rowling to thank, who does own it.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Doughnut: **I do kinda like Daniel Radcliffe :: blushes :: but that's not the reason I made him have black silk boxes, it's just that if he's evil he needs something black. He's rich - silk, and most teenage boys wear boxes to bed. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw**thanks for the review :D!

**sailorgirl: **thanks for the review!

**Borne-shadow-childe**I kinda agree with you there, I don't really want the story revolving around Harry's love life, but I thought that I should ask the people first. I think I will go along with your idea… thanks! But we will see what happens as the story progresses! Thanks for the review! :D

**Lil Miss Potter**: I agree I love these types of stories! The thing is that Harry isn't evil; because he's in another world, but the Harry he swapped worlds with was….did get any of that, lol, because I didn't! So I thought he would try and talk and convince Ginny and Hermione to trust him because he's not the Harry they know. But I might go along with Borne-shadow-childe's idea. Read her review to see what I'm talking about. Thanks for your review! And I am trying to get the chapters longer!

Here you go folks!

The girl who was apparently his sister was still staring.

"Rose… sit down, we have the most of the family here, we're just waiting on jack and breakfast is ready," His mother said.

As she sat, Harry watched her intently, wondering how he could be dreaming about a sister he never had.  
Suddenly Harry had a thought.

"Excuse me for a moment please," He said. At his mothers disappointed look he was compelled to reassure her, "I'll be back… I promise"  
His mother's face brightened slightly and she smiled a little.

Harry walked out in to the hall and up the stairs and into his room. He paced for a moment, and then sat on his bed.  
He was beginning to wonder if this was all a dream, sure he's had dreams about his parents before, but never had he dreamed up a sibling! Hell, even two!

He then remembered that strange glass sphere. Was it possible it had transported him into another world? He vaguely remembered Professor Binns talking about when alternate realities and rip between them was discovered but he hadn't really payed attention.

If he was in another world he had to get back! He needed to tell someone, but for now, he decided to enjoy while he could, I mean how often did you get a second chance with your parents?

Back in the kitchen, Lily joined her husband and daughter at the table.  
"This is the first time since Harry started Hogwarts which he has joined us for breakfast!" Lily stated.

"Don't get your hopes up, you know who his friends are, he's up to something." James said, "He's not about to become some family man, he possibly never will."

"James, Be Quiet, don't you dare ruin this for me!" Lily got up from the table and went to get a glass of water.

James knew it was hard on Lily to see her son become a Slytherin and suddenly become a cold, ignorant boy who hardly ever acknowledged his family. But he wasn't about to change overnight. He knew that, but he wasn't sure if Lily did.

He looked over at Rose to see her looking at the doorway which Harry had just exited frowning.  
He remembered when they were younger, they the best of friends.

_Flashback_

_An 8 year old Harry and a 6 year old Rose had just received ice creams from Florence Fortescue's ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley with Lily._

_They both had the same flavour. As they walked with their mother Quidditch Quality supplies where, with no doubt James was._

_There were a lot of people there as it was nearing the end of the summer and Hogwarts students were shopping for their books and supplies._

_A tall man with long Blond hair walked by with his young son, who looked to be the same age as Harry._

_The boy deliberately bumped into Rose and kept walking._

_This caused Rose to drop her ice cream that she had barely even started. _

_She looked down on her fallen ice cream with teary eyes._

_Harry saw this and had felt immediately sorry for her._

_He looked at his ice-cream, then at Rose, then at fallen treat. He repeated this cycle twice and came to a decision._

_He passed over his ice cream to her._

"_Here, have mine, I'm not hungry anyway" Harry said although he was the one who suggested they get ice cream._

_Rose looked at him smiling widely with her teary eyes._

"_Really?" she asked him_

"_Yeah" Harry replied and handed the ice cream over._

_Rose had hugged him fiercely and got ice cream on their clothes. They stood there joking about the fallen ice cream and talking until they dissolved into laughter_

_Because Lily had kept walking they were lost in the crowd. It took an hour of Lily panicking, James yelling his voice hoarse until they found them standing over the fallen ice cream both laughing uncontrollably._

_End Flashback_

These days Harry barely acknowledged Rose. He knew that Rose was always wishing they could go back to being friends. But with her Being in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, they kept them further apart.

Jack and Rose were friends but had a bigger age difference, so their friendship was never like What Rose and Harry had.

He didn't know what had changed Harry, but he knew he had something to do with who he had met on the train first year.

Harry's best friend was Draco Malfoy. They were inseparable, almost like Sirius and him at that age

James and Lily had never approved of this since Draco's father was a well Known ex-Death eater. But they had never voiced their opinion.

Ever since then Harry had become more and more distant. He became colder.

James always thought that his first son would grow up to be just like him, a prankster.The first 10 years of Harry's life, James thought he would grow up like that.He was always a happy, energetic boy. He always loved playing with him and Sirius or

'Uncle Paddy' as Harry had always called him.

Harry never spoke to Sirius much at all these days. In fact he didn't speak much to anyone except his friends in Slytherin.

It was hard on the Whole family.

Things weren't about to change overnight... or were they?

A/N:

What do you think? That explained a bit more of 'Harry's' background in that World.

Thanks to Doughnut, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, sailorgirl, Borne-shadow-childe and Lil Miss Potter who reviewed my last chapter!

Ciao!

MiEsHa


	4. Sooo predictable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (So sue me! Or not, I don't know how the system works!)The only things I do own are… :: drum roll please! :: …my own characters! Ha Ha, I'm not that funny, I know, but hey I need something to keep me sane! Just ask Ashleigh she knows!

**Borne-shadow-childe: **Harry does begin to play a little Quidditch with his family but

James is still as stubborn as ever and refuses to see Harry's changed…Good thought though!

**Marguerida: **glad to hear it! I'm sorry this is a bit late though!

**Lil Miss Potter: **you make more sense then I ever did, lol I don't think Harry's going to indulge in a little romance just yet anyway…

**Telepathic Angel: **Ashleigh, Ashleigh, Ashleigh … I would have had more time to write if I wasn't busy jumping into the ocean off diving towers with you!! Hey you want a sibling? Take mine, he's all yours! And I'm sure he comes with a stuffed plushie as well so there's a bonus for ya!

**Author's note: **hey sorry y'all, this chapter is really, really late. I have been busy with the holidays and stuff and I promise that the wait will be worth it… whether in this chapter or the next... or the one after that… or, oh you get what I mean!

Here you go!!

**Harry's bedroom **

Harry sat on his bed, or what he could only guess was his, staring despairingly at the floor…wait a second, is that gum I see stuck to his draws?!

He shook his head to keep the author out of his on the verge of going crazy mind.

(A/N: hey it's not my fault he's going crazy… oh wait…hehe, yes it is, oops!)

Okay, getting back on track now…

Harry sat on his bed, staring despairingly at the floor. If he was ever going to pull this off, he needed to know the facts. Harry knew that there was something odd going on and Harry loathed being left out.

So he was going to exactly what he he never thought he'd have to do...

Get help from somebody else.

(A/N: hey, not every plan is sneaky you know, sometimes you find more out if you just ASK, something all males mysteriously find extremely difficult)

So Harry was indeed having a mental breakdown from attempting to disobey the rule all males must follow: _Never ask for directions, men can do everything on their own._

As you can see, Harry definitely needed help.

**The kitchen…. for lack of a better name.**

There was an uncomfortable tension in the room that seemed to reach out and grab a hold of the occupants' voices.

Breakfast was an affair they had gotten used to not seeing Harry there, and this morning, which was really unlike any other… no special events or anything planned on this day, Harry had unexpectedly appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere.

Okay so that's exaggerating a bit. He had actually walked down the stairs so it wasn't like… POOF! Enter Harry.

But none the less He was at breakfast, he didn't stay, but he _was_ there

Lily had barely touched anything on her plate. She wanted somebody to be there when Harry came down to eat. She watched as James shovelled food down his throat like water guzzling down a tunnel, well maybe not that fast, but it was still faster than how an average person eats.

Lily wondered how she ever became attracted to him, one of the many unsolved mysteries of life.

Lily was shaken out of her reverie when she heard a voice out of nowhere.

"I think I should go check on Harry"

Lily let curiosity give in and looked up, oh, the voice wasn't out of nowhere at all, she realised as Rose stood up, her gaze not leaving the stairs.

"Rose, I don't think that's the best idea" James exclaimed.

Lily glanced towards James indifferently without really seeing him at all, then looked towards Rose who appeared to not have registered anything James had spoken and kept walking up the stairs as if in a trance.

As lily drenched herself in silence James knew that nothing good could come of this.

There was something in the atmosphere that didn't seem right. He could feel it, and James' feelings were never wrong.

Except that time when they had told him having children will not make you grow older faster; and when letting a woman run your life was a good thing; and when...... never mind, the point is, James was _always_ right.....

**Harry's chamber.... (It's French for bedroom, he he)**

Harry was pacing (again!) when he heard the distinct sound of a knock on the door, or really a thump, smack and wack on the door. However, he answered the door despite being irritable about being interrupted from his train of thought which had de-railed ages ago so there was really no reason for him to be feeling like this, but you know guys. Can't admit to anything...

The loud visitor actually turned out to be Rose… his 'sister'.

"Hi....um...I just came to see if you were okay but I can see you are so I'll be going now," she announced rather quickly before turning to walk away. But before she could, Harry asked,

"Wait, Rose… what did you really come here for?"

Rose flushed a red Ron's hair would be jealous of and slowly turned to face Harry.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, making her look like a fish out of water, before Harry decided to pull her out of her humiliation which he was rather enjoying and interrupted her fish breathing.

"Do you want to come in and sit down?" he asked opening the door wider gesturing for her to enter.

She walked in apprehensively like expecting a tarantula to jump out from the walls onto her immediately. But after seeing that there indeed no spider hiding anywhere, she walked to his bed and sat down, while Harry grabbed the chair from his desk and rolled it over so he could hear her better.

"Actually there was something I wanted to speak to you about anyway, but you first," he expressed.

"Oh right, yes, well the thing is that you weren't your usual self this morning," she said.

Harry expected her to go on, but she looked as if Harry would be livid just for her to say that much.

"How was I any different?" He asked slowly.

"Is that a trick question? That's a trick question isn't it, it is and I'm going to go now so I will not answer your trick question for I will be retreating my own room which you will not follow me to." She said all in one breath before basically running out the door and down to the right.

Harry took no recollection of her saying to not follow which he did without a thought.

"Rose, that's not what I meant, I…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her room, which was covered from floor to ceiling with posters of Quidditch players flying around catching and throwing quaffles and smashing bludgers. He gaze landed on Rose again who was so shocked to find Harry in her room, she had dropped the brush that was in her hand which lay forgotten on the ground... (a/n: poor brush...)

"The thing is Rose…I'm not the Harry you know" He finished as the two stared at each other before Rose Put her hand on her hip and frowned like she thought Harry was crazy

"What?!"

A/N:

Well, what do you think...?

Hopefully you like it, I kept re-writing little bits of all the time so I hope it is to your satisfaction (Ashleigh, don't comment on that)

Please Review!!

Thankyou to all who have reviewed my story, your comments are very much appreciated!

Preview: Rose finds just who Harry really is next chapter and is, surprisingly, very pleased!!

Ciao!

MiEsHa


	5. Confusing musings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (Except my own characters!) I have J.K Rowling to thank, who does own it.

**Marguerida:**yeah, but it might be a good shock; I could make it go either way. Thanks for the review!

**Telepathic Angel: **NO, no I looove your reviews!! KEEP REVIEWING DAMN IT!!! That's true I do love jumping of diving towers…fun! And NO I don't have anything against guys; they're just sooo unreliable and predictable! Heh Heh…Hugh Jackman rocks!

**Kata Malfoy**: thanks for the review! Keep reading!

**Supporting Lleyton Hewitt in the Australian open! GO LLEYTON!!!**

Here you go people!

-----------------------------------------------

"Whoever I was yesterday... is not who I am... today... does that make any sense?" Harry explained helplessly.

Rose blinked several times before frowning,

"Okay, once again, you're going to have to explain in detail, because I have no idea what you're on about," she replied.

Harry figuring this was going to take a while, moved to sit down on her bed.  
Rose watched him move tentatively with narrow eyes which steadily grew wider as she saw his intention. Obviously, something big was going on, other wise Harry wouldn't be here, in her room, on her bed.

The last time Harry told her anything of importance out of his own initiative, was, well, almost 5 years ago, before he went of to Hogwarts and became the cold arrogant boy he is now.

Wiping imaginary dust off her jeans, rose nervously moved to sit opposite Harry at her dressing table.

"So..." Rose began awkwardly, before quickly grabbing the brush of the dressing table and brushing her hair as if Harry would think less of her if she wasn't well-groomed.

Finding an extremely stubborn knot at the back of her hair she tried to brush through it only to find the brush wouldn't budge and she didn't have a good enough angle to reach it. Giving up, she dropped the brush with a sigh and let it hang in her hair, she dropped her head and glared at the floor as if it were the cause of her troubles.

"Stupid carpet..." she muttered.

After several minutes of watching her actions amusingly, Harry decided to put a stop to her humiliation and moved around the back of her to take the brush out.

Finding the stubborn knot he gently was able to take the brush out without hurting Rose, and handed it back to her with a triumphant grin.

As soon as Rose felt Harry taking the brush out of her hair, her jaw fell so far she could catch flies. Why was Harry helping her?  
Taking the brush from him, she suddenly jumped up from her chair.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" she accused.

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" he as much as asked himself, "I don't know what happened to your brother or how the hell I got here"

Rose stared unblinkingly at Harry, looking as if she had just seen a animal get hit by a car doing 120 km/h, get up and walk away as if nothing happened _(A/N: I live in Australia, and we use the metric system; so I have no idea how many miles per hour that is.)_

"Okay...I was joking" she put simply, but otherwise shocked..

"Oh...well now you know anyway," Harry laughed nervously.

"So... you're not... my brother?" she asked puzzled slowly.

"No-yes, I don't know!" he exclaimed confused, dropping his head in his hands, like it weighed a tonne.

"How can you not know?" she asked exasperatedly.

"It's complicated" He replied.

"Try me...who are you?" she whispered simply.

".... Harry potter" he mumbled through his hands.

Rose screwed up her face confusingly as she thought about this, tipping her head this way and that, until her head hurt. Shaking her head she spoke.

"So you are my brother? Just with a head problem..." she trailed off think about his odd actions and this extremely confusing conversation which was going nowhere.

"Well, yes I'm your brother.... but you're not _my_ sister." He said.

"What are you talking, about of course I am," she said, "Okay enough with the confusing details...tell me what happened"

"Okay... somehow I think I'm from an alternate world... like I'm Harry Potter, but not the one in this world. Somehow I swapped with your brother," He said already convinced that this was no dream, "and where I'm from... I don't have a sister." He tried, waiting for her reaction.

Rose just stared at him horrified.

"Oh..." was all she said, "imagine that." She finished up before fainting.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that was short I'm so sorry, and it took ages for me to update but we've been away doing holiday stuff, and I didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter as I would've liked, but that doesn't matter. The next one will come soon I promise!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!.....please?

Ciao!

MiEsHa


	6. stops and starts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! (Except my own characters!) I have J.K Rowling to thank, who does own it.

**Kata Malfoy**: I am so pissed off that Hewitt didn't win! Grrrr... anyway, I'd be downright scared if my brother did that for me, so that was kind of wishful thinking...

**Marguerida****: good**, then I won't change it...anyone who doesn't understand the metric system...LOOK IT UP!...no offence or anything...

**Telepathic Angel**I shall now use Au revoir as my signing off word so there u go...I shall try and make the chapters cuter for u then shall I?

**ZergMaster**thankyou for your review...I feel privileged to have been the first story you've reviewed, just make sure you keep it up! Lol...I try to make them longer, but I like keeping you guys hanging lol!

**Kass: **I'm glad you like my story, I'm trying really hard to get more reviews! So tell your friends to read it! Lol... about the chapters being longer...look up .

Here you go ya'll

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched Rose fall as if in slow motion, before he realised if he didn't do something quick, it was inevitable, she would hit the ground. Hard. He rushed forward and was able to catch her before any harm could be caused.

"Rose!" he cried helplessly, "Rose? Come on..." He mumbled while shaking her gently. The distinct sound of a door closing downstairs was heard, and Harry was surprised at how such a simple sound could scare the living daylights out of you...

Following the door, he heard muffled voices until a clear, feminine voice broke clear through the others.

"Harry's gone upstairs."

He had little time to consider who would be here to see him before light footsteps, steadily growing in volume, could be heard, hinting that the space between this person and himself was decreasing. Frantically, He shook Rose a little harder in hope of waking her, only to receive no result. As the footsteps grew closer, Harry grew more anxious about the girl, currently unconscious, in his arms. And then a voice that rung a bell in his head called out to him.

"Harry?"

A VERY big bell. This voice seemed to ricochet and bounce around his mind, taunting him, attempting to uncover a memory of where he'd heard that strong, proud voice before. When, all of a sudden, something clicked.

"_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

Holy mother of god...

'Not. Now' He thought desperately. 'I don't need this now!'

Remembering Rose, he struggled to lift her up and onto her bed as fast and smoothly as he could, so as not to harm her. Once he succeeded, he hurried out the door, managing to close it behind him, before turning around and stopping abruptly in his tracks.

"What were you doing in _her_ room?" Draco, who was standing before him, asked slowly with narrowed eyes, suspicion lacing his words.

"Uh...just uh...why do you care?" he lamely replied, in an attempt to stay "in character" and still discover what was going on, and yet ending up feeling utterly stupid. Draco raised a fine eyebrow, not in the least bit convinced.

"...Ok..." Draco supplied, he shook his head and moved on. "Are you coming or not?"

"Where would we-"Harry started scathingly before being rudely interrupted.

"Draco? Oh good you did indeed find him, Harry, always a pleasure, surely you remember we're going to diagon alley today?" Lucius Malfoy stepped around the corner with his cane standing tall beside him, pride written all over him.

"We were?" Harry asked, his confusion increasing with every passing second, and it was beginning to show on his face; something which wasn't commonly done with the other 'Harry'.

"Come _on _already, if we arrive early we'll miss the crowd," Draco said impatiently, all the while hands on hips, ignoring his words, or just not listening.

Still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, Harry had no idea what the Malfoys were doing _here, _and why the hell they would assume he was going anywhere with them.

Before he could say anything the door behind him opened and Rose stepped out. She noticed the Malfoys immediately and froze as though ice water had just been introduced to her face.

"Oh...err hello Mr Malfoy, Draco," she said uncomfortably nodding in greeting to both of them. She kept her head down, her hair almost succeeding in hiding her blushing face. Her stance was in no way confident as she slouched, allowing more hair to fall in front of her eyes.

"Miss Potter," Lucius Malfoy said, looking down his nose at her as if she were a bug he could squish. Draco just nodded somewhat reluctantly. Although no more pleased at her being there than his father.

Facing Harry, she tried to block out the Malfoys.

"Harry, could I have a word. Please!" she demanded as if daring him to refuse, although her stand wasn't exactly intimidating.

"Ok..." he replied, not moving, expecting her to initiate movement.

Rose practically growled and yanked him into her room and closed the door, her confidence returning.

"What is it?" Harry asked politely.

"Was all that...what you said...was it true?" Rose asked scrutinizing his every move. After all, this wasn't an ever-day occurrence.

"Every word...well, I guess until it can be confirmed I'm only guessing, but yes" he assumed in a small voice.

"Why are the Malfoys here!" He continued, asking what he had been thinking for the last 5 minutes.

"You're supposed to head off to Diagon Alley with them, to retrieve your school supplies. You done so every year after your first, refusing to go as a 'family' as you put it" Rose answered glancing away as she spoke.

"No, I know why they're here, but why them?"

"Harry, draco's your best friend..." she replied, without thinking that this wasn't old news to Harry.

"Are you kidding me! I'd never be friends with him!" He pointed towards the door, as he almost yelled.

"Be quiet!" she whispered, yanking his arm down and pulling him further from the door not wanting the Malfoys to hear, "Where your from must truly be different, I mean he was your first friend, who else would be, I mean your in the same house!"

Harry froze at that last line. Time froze, and he was hit with a silence so thick you couldn't slice it with the thickest blade.

He could make out Rose talking to him, concern shining through her face, but he heard no sound come out of her mouth.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted this all to be some nightmare, a false reality, wishing that in a few seconds he would wake up and be back at the Durleys, about to read Ron's letter that would invite him over for the summer. It wasn't the fact that he was in Slytherin that made him wish this, but just everything that had happened. He wasn't sure he could handle it. For once, he wanted to be safe, with familiar surroundings; what he knew. He didn't want more trouble or confusion; no matter how much he wanted his parents back, there was no way he could pull this off.

But after nothing happened and all the scenery surrounding him suddenly came flooding back he realised it was in fact real.

And at that point in time, he felt more alone than ever.

"I'm in Slytherin?" was all he could manage, although not exactly what he had in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---

A/N:

I know, I know that was the shortest chapter yet, but I can't help it! I just can't fit so much into each chapter! I wish I could but I can't, I was running out of ideas.

There seems to be an awful lot of people fainting doesn't there? I'll have to fix that...

Anyway...please REVIEW:D

Au revoir!

MiEsHa


End file.
